


H-hetki

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: “Hyvät naiset ja herrat, muukalaiset ja muu-kalaiset”, kuuluttajan tumma ääni värisytti koko teatteria. Katsomo hiljeni jännittyneenä. “Toivottakaa tervetulleeksi illan isäntämme –”





	H-hetki

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on ehkä hölmöin raapale, jonka olen koskaan kirjoittanut. Tykkään. Toivottavasti tekin! <3

Verhojen takaa kuului malttamatonta hurrausta. Yleisö huusi hänen nimeään rytmikkäänä mantrana, ilma oli odotuksesta sähköinen. Hän kurkisti punaisen sametin taakse ja nielaisi. Katsomo oli ääriään myöten täynnä. Ei hän ollut muuta odottanutkaan: liput hänen show’hunsa oli myyty vain kahdessa minuutissa loppuun. Hän astui takaisin kulissien varjoihin ja pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan. Kello läheni H-hetkeä, adrenaliini porisi hänen suonissaan.  
  
“Hyvät naiset ja herrat, muukalaiset ja muu-kalaiset”, kuuluttajan tumma ääni värisytti koko teatteria. Katsomo hiljeni jännittyneenä. “Toivottakaa tervetulleeksi illan isäntämme –”  
  
Hän nykäisi puvuntakkinsa helmoja.  
  
“– BII-BOH-BI!”  
  
Yleisö räjähti raikuviin aplodeihin. Hän kiristi punaista rusettiaan ja töpötti sitten leveästi hymyillen parrasvaloihin. Tämä oli _hänen_ hetkensä.


End file.
